Currently, most vehicles include embedded on-board computing systems for controlling various parameters related to the performance of the vehicle. However, often these embedded computing systems fail to provide a user interface or other means for adjusting the initial state of the parameters of the on-board computing system. As a result, a user is unable to selectively adjust the systems to meet their particular needs.